


It's Over, Isn't It?

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Boneses and Roses [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, But there will not be more, Fontcest, I heard the stupid song and couldn't stop myself from writing this, I mean it, Implied Past Abuse, Implied Past Rape, Jealous Blueberry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Incest, Steven Universe References, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, honeymustard - Freeform, implied past forced abortions, skelepreg, this will not become Castle dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans tries to puzzle out his feelings for the skeleton who stole his brother, and the child they made together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> I HEARD THE SONG AND HAD TO WRITE THIS
> 
> DON'T ASK ME FOR MORE
> 
> I WILL BEAT YOU UP IN THE COMMENTS
> 
> I MEAN IT *hides under bed*
> 
> i own nooooooooooooooooooothing~

Sans sighed, leaning against the door frame.

 

Red was curled with little Lucida, the tiny skeleton letting out little snorts and giggles even in their sleep.

 

He felt so _dirty_.

 

At first, when the alternate version of him showed up, broken and bleeding and shy and terrified, Sans was happy to try and befriend him. The other had been heavily abused and violated for most of his life, and Sans and Papy had taken it upon themselves to help him heal.

 

But then, Papy had started showing... signs. Signs of attraction. Little touches that lasted longer each time, laughter at the very worst of Red's jokes. Sans would come home from work to find the pair snuggled together on the old sofa, watching some stupid scary movie from the surface.

 

And Sans had begun to feel a cold pit of jealousy in his soul. He'd always loved Papy, and not in a brotherly way; but nothing he ever did was enough to make Papy look at him in the way he wanted. Nothing he did was enough to move his brother's affections from platonic to romantic.

 

As Sans got more and more envious of the playfully lustful looks Papy started directing at the other, and he stared hearing suspicious noises from the other's bedroom at night, as Red's shy smiles grew more and more confident, Sans grew more and more salty. He gave backhanded compliments and cold stares where before his words were genuine and his smiles warm. Little things, things Papy wouldn't notice. 'Forgetting' to set the dinner table for three. Monopolizing as much of his brother's time as possible. Not having any kind of casual conversation with Red when Papy wasn't around.

 

Then it happened. Red flew downstairs one day in a panic, babbling desperate apologies to his brother. Begging him not to get rid of it, that he couldn't stand to lose another one. It took almost twenty minutes for Papyrus to calm him down, and for the first time in a while Sans had felt pity for Red, remembering how much pain there had been in his life. He'd even briefly considered giving up, just letting the alternate him have his big brother, letting him keep the little spark of happiness they'd found. That notion crashed and burned the moment Red revealed the little white soul encased in a small ball of red magic, floating just beneath his rib cage.

 

Papy had scooped him up and swung him around the kitchen, laughing in absolute bliss, and Sans knew; It was over. With that little soul, the beginnings of a new monster, of a full-fledged _family_ , cemented Red's hold on Papyrus. Sans would never have a chance of his own.

 

That turned out to be entirely correct, because barely three months later, Red's pregnancy nearly complete, his brother came.

 

The Papyrus from Red's universe came and dragged him kicking and screaming back to their timeline. Papy had been at Undyne's lab for the day, and Red could barely use magic at this late stage. So it was left to Sans to defend him.

 

And Sans was ashamed to admit... He didn't try very hard. Granted, he probably couldn't have beaten the other Papyrus in a fight; his massive amount of LV alone ensured a ridiculous amount of Hit Points. But he could've fought harder.

 

Maybe things would've been different.

 

With a sigh, Sans walked into the kitchen, drawing a mixing bowl out of the cabinet. Tomorrow was Luci's fifth birthday.

 

Tomorrow was the fifth anniversary of the day Papy died.

 

Tossing the ingredients for their cake into the bowl on autopilot, Sans sighed softly. He didn't notice a pair of scarlet eyelights peering around the door frame.

 

He'd called Papy after the other Papyrus had left, taking Red with him. The other had burst into the house in a panic, firing up the machine the two had been working on in their free time, before Red simply got too big to move around the lab, and jumping to Red's timeline with no hesitation.

 

He returned three hours later, covered in dust, injured severely, magically exhausted, and with Red in the middle of stress-induced labor.

 

Sans had tried to stop Papy. And when that didn't work, he'd tried to help. But it wasn't enough. Papy poured all that was left of himself into keeping the baby stable and alive. He crumbled to dust without having a chance to even lay eyes on them.

 

And Sans and Red were left to pick up the pieces.

 

Sans had begun to hate himself the moment he realized that he blamed the innocent child and nearly broken alternate version of him for Papy's death. He couldn't even look at them without feeling anger and self-hatred for feeling that anger.

 

Sans shuddered. He was so damn awful.

 

He walked over to the drawer, reaching in and drawing out the whisk. A flash of orange caught his eye, and he turned, noticing the half-empty bottle of honey mustard he'd confiscated from Lucida after they'd spilled it all over the couch.

 

He let out a humorless chuckle, walking back to the cake batter.

 

“ _I_ _was fine with the friends_ _  
__Who would come into his life now and again_ _._ ” He almost sighed out the words. Sans's heart was bursting with the feelings he couldn't allow himself to let out during the daylight.

 

“ _I was fine, 'cause I knew... That they didn't really matter... Until_ you _._ ” He couldn't help the dark look he shot in the the direction of the living room, even as he began to mix the cake batter.

 

“ _I was fine, when you came. Then, I fought, like it was all some silly game._ ” And gradually, he'd begun to think of a close fried as a rival, then an enemy. But really, he should've seen it from the beginning; they may as well have been made for each other. “ _Over him, who he'd choose. And after all those years, I never though I could lose._ ” But he should've. He should've seen it. Should've welcomed it. But he didn't, and he made himself bitter chasing a daydream.

 

“ _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?_ __  
_Isn't it over?_ __  
_It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?_ _  
__Isn't it over?_ ” Sans barely noticed he was getting louder and bolder in his song as he forced himself to face some harsh truths. “ _You_ won _! And he_ chose _you! And he_ loved _you! And he's_ gone _!_ ” He spun on his heel and snatched a pair of pans for the cake. “ _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?_ ”

 

“ _Lab and despair, declension._ ” Dump the batter in the pans.

  
  


“ _Escape, freedom, his attention._ ” Smooth it with a rubber spatula.

  
  


“ _Out in daylight our potential._ ” Open the oven door.

  
  


“ _True, awoken, exponential._ ” Shut it again.

  
  


Sans spun again, feeling tears gathering in the bottoms of his eye sockets. “ _Who am I now in this world without him?_ __  
Petty _and dull with the nerve to doubt him_ __  
_What does it matter? I feel so vile..._ _  
How can I blame his love,_ _his child?_ ”

  
  


With a shaky sob, Sans plonked himself down into one of the kitchen chairs. “ _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?_  
Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?”

  
  


Lucida frowned as they watched their uncle sob and sing. They'd never seen him like this... Was this really how he felt about them? About their mommy?

 

“ _You won, and he chose you, and he loved you, and he's goooone!_ ”

 

They stepped backwards, planning to go back to bed to keep from being seen, but they bumped into someone. A glance up revealed their mommy, his eye sockets shut tight and red tears leaking out of them.

 

“It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?” Uncle Sans sobbed.

  
  


Red's breath hitched, and Sans's head snapped up. “R-Red! You're awake!”

  
  


There was a crackle of magic, and Sans swore as Red vanished in a swirl of red light.

 


End file.
